witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Főzetek
|} |} Lásd még :* Főzetkészítés :* Főzet hatásai Főzet mérgezés Értékelés az alábbi 100 ból: :* Alacsony (10–14) :* Közepes (15–20) :* Magas (21–25) :* Nagyon magas (26–30) Az egyetlen mód, hogy csökkentsék a mérgezést az elfogyasztott italok, és fenntartsák kívánt hatást is,az hogy minden elsődleges összetevő pontosan ugyanaz legyen mint a recept: összetevők. Általános főzetek Dőlt betüvel írtuk a Medál- és Főzetneveket.'' | Növeli a savval és a savalapú mérgekkel szembeni az immunitást. | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Fekete Vér || 32px|center|effect icon || Fekete Vér | | Ha mérgezésed van vagy esetleg kevés az életed. Ha majdnem meghalsz idd meg ezt és azonnal elkábulsz | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Magas |- | 32px|center|Hóvihar || 32px|center|effect icon || Hóvihar | | Javítja a reflexet és a reakcióidőt. Növeli a Háritás és a Támadás Elkerülésének esélyét | align="center" | 0.3 Óra (20 Perc) | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Macska || 32px|center|effect icon || Macska | | Teljes sötétségben Kiválló látást ad. | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Alacsony |- | 32px|center|De Vries Kivonata || 32px|center|effect icon || De Vries Kivonata | | Láthatóvá teszi az összes láthatatlan ellenfelet,és hasonlít a Macska nevű főzetre mivel ezzel is láthatsz a sötétben. !!!ÉRZÉKENY SZEMŰ EMBEREKNEK NEM AJÁNLOM!!! | align="center" | 1 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Telihold || 32px|center|effect icon || Telihold | | Greatly increases maximum Életero. Maximum Életero doubled | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Nagyon Magas |- | 32px|center|Arany Oriolé || 32px|center|effect icon || Arany Oriolé | || Increases resistance to Mérgezés. Neutralizes the effects of any previously imbibed poisons. Mérgezés resistance increased by 70% | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Csók || 32px|center|effect icon || Csók | | Increases resistance to bleeding; stanches any current bleeding. Resistance to Bleeding increased by 70% | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Maribor Erdő || || Maribor Erdő | | Significantly increases maximum Állóképesség. Maximum Állóképesség increased by 50% | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Parfüm || || Parfüm | | Upon consumption - Ittas állapot (for a few seconds) : Attack efficiency reduced by 50%. Should really only be used as a gift. Contains alcohol, lots of it. Can be sold for 20 | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Alacsony |- | 32px|center|Petri Szűrője || || Petri Szűrője | | Increases the intensity of Jelek. Sign intensity inceased by 50% | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Nagyon Magas |- | 32px|center|Gébics || 32px|center|effect icon || Gébics | | Inflicts pain on assailants during combat. Critical effect Pain inflicted on foes wounding Geralt | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Alacsony |- | 32px|center|Fecske || 32px|center|effect icon || Fecske | | Significantly increases Életero regeneration. Modestly accelerates Életero regeneration | align="center" | 2 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Rőtbagoly || 32px|center|effect icon || Rőtbagoly | | Significantly increases Állóképesség regeneráció. Significantly accelerates Állóképesség regeneráció | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Villámfőzet || 32px|center|effect icon || Villámfőzet | | Increases damage inflicted on opponents but makes dodging and parrying impossible. Damage inflicted increased by 100%; Dodge efficiency reduced to 50%; Parry efficiency reduced to 50% | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Magas |- | 32px|center|Fehér Méz || 32px|center|effect icon || Fehér Méz | | Reduces mérgezés to zero and cancels the effects of egyéb főzetek | align="center" | Azonnali | align="center" | Nincs |- | 32px|center|Fehér Raffard Párlata || 32px|center|effect icon || Fehér Raffard Párlata | | Immediately restores some lost Életero. Can be sold for 40 | align="center" | Azonnali | align="center" | Magas |- | 32px|center|Fűzfa || 32px|center|effect icon || Fűzfa | | Ez a főzet Kábit és Fejleszt is. Immunity to Stun and Knockdown effects | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Magas |- | 32px|center|Hitveskönny || 32px|center|effect icon || Hitveskönny | | Neutralizes the effects of ittas állapot i.e. drunkenness not mérgezés. Can be sold for 20 | align="center" | Azonnali | align="center" | Alacsony |- | 32px|center|Farkas || 32px|center|effect icon || Farkas | | Increases chance of a critical hit. Chance of inflicting critical effect Precise Hit increased by 50% | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |- | 32px|center|Rozsomák || 32px|center|effect icon || Rozsomák | | Wolverine increases damage inflicted when a witcher's Életero falls below half. Upon consumption - Ittas állapot: Attack efficiecny reduced by 50% | align="center" | 8 Óra | align="center" | Közepes |} Fordította:Kmoskó István Különleges főzetek || Dagon nyálka || Allows you to acquire the "True Grit" Erő upgrade. |- | || Rémsáska vízió || || Rémsáska szem || Grants 1 Bronze talent. |- | || Gólemszív főzet || || Obszidián gólemszív || Allows you to acquire the "Moonrise" Intelligencia upgrade. |- | || Pokolkutya főzet || || Szellemnyom || Grants 1 Silver talent. |- | || Kikimór Ideg főzet || || Kikimór királynő ideg || Allows you to acquire the "Mutation" Kitartás upgrade. |- | || Koskaszív főzet || || Koskaszív || Grants 1 Gold talent. |- | || Strigaszív főzet || || Strigaszív || Grants 1 Silver and 1 Bronze talent. |- | || Farkasember Haragja || || Farkasember szőr || Allows you to acquire the "Predator" Kézügyesség upgrade. |- | || Zeugl Méreg főzet || || Zeugl méreg || Grants 1 Silver and 1 Gold talent. |} Egyéb főzetek || A strong drug with a long duration | Upon consumption - Pass out instantly |- | | Farkaskór gyógyszer | ismeretlen | Küldetés tárgy for Vincent only, made by Kalkstein | Might cure Vincent |- | | Triss Orvossága || || Küldetés tárgy for Triss only, made by Geralt | Cures Triss and only Triss |- | 32px|center|Fehér Sirály || Fehér Sirály || || Alchemical base used to make egyéb főzetek. Mild witchers' hallucinogen. |''Ittas állapot: Attack efficiency reduced by 50%'' |- | || Sikertelen kísérlet || bármely más kombinációja || Do not try to drink it. (at least save first!) ||Random effect: Mérgezés, blinding, pain, blindness, death |} Linkeket * Olajok * Bombák Kategória:Főzetek Kategória:Alkímia Kategória:Tárgyak cs:Elixíry de:Tränke en:Potions es:Pociones fr:Recettes des Elixirs it:Pozioni lt:Eleksyrai pl:Eliksiry ru:Эликсиры